Back To December
by MikaylaLeighR5
Summary: Layla has an apology to make to the one she loved.


**AN: i dont own 'Back to December' or any thing Taylor Swift song. Or Harry Potter. Just my own character Layla. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**ALSO check out Slap Shot Love! I still need OCs!**

* * *

I smiled as I looked out at the crowd. I couldn't believe I was here, doing what I never thought I'd do. I held my guitar to me, as it was my life line. In this case, technically it was.

"Layla, you ready?" a stage hand asked. I looked back at him, and nodded.

I took a deep breath as I heard the announcer announce me onto the stage.

"And now here is this beautiful young lady, who is defiantly the daughter of the night," he said, referring to the fact that my name meant 'daughter of the night' in Swahili, and 'dark beauty' in African and Arabic.

I took a deep breath and walked onto the makeshift stage, setting myself on top of the stool that stood in front of the microphone.

"Hey ya'll, well like Mike said. I'm Layla, and this song is for this guy, that I Know I screwed up with, but I just want him to know that he'll always have my heart" I spoke, and smiled as a few people cheered.

I began to strum my guitar and smile as I began the song.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
_How's life, tell me how's your family_  
His family always had that special place in heart, especially his little sister.  
_I haven't seen them in a while_  
_You've been good, busier than ever_  
_Small talk, work and the weather_  
_Your guard is up and I know why_  
_And it hurt me to know that I was the reason why._  
_Because the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burning in the back of your mind_  
_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

I could remember the twelve roses he had given me. Except the last one was plastic, and was never meant to die.

_[Chorus]_  
_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December turn around and make it all right_  
_I go back to December all the time._

**'_It's true my love. That's the one month I was completely happy for once in my life'_ **I thought as I sang, not just from my heart, but from his heart too.

_These days I haven't been sleeping_  
_Staying up late playing back myself leaving_

I could barely sleep nowadays, knowing I could have easily stopped the reaction.

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_  
_Then I think about summer_  
_All the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

I could remember it like it was yesterday. You had just gotten your car that summer, and we spent more time in it, then anywhere else.

_And realized I loved you in the fall_  
_And then the cold came and the dark days_  
_When fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love_  
_And all I gave you was goodbye_

My heart choked and I almost couldn't sing. _'All I left you with was a note, and a stupid reason'_

_[Chorus]_  
_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tan skin your sweet smiles. **'and your kisses'**_  
_So good to me, so right_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry_  
_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
_Probably mindless dreaming_  
_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_  
_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_  
_So if the chain is in your door I understand_

I would completely understand everything, especially since I'm the reason for his hurt..

[_Chorus]_  
_But this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right_  
_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time_  
_All the time_

I could feel the slight tears in my eyes as I finished, and the crowd applauded. I blew a kiss to the crowd, and walked offstage, feeling a lot lighter then I have since I let him keep my heart.

I knew this was a sucky way of apologizing, but it was the easiest. Better then seeing him face to face.

As I put the guitar back in it's case, strapping it to my back, I felt myself being watched by eyes that I surely would remember if I turned around.

But in this case, I stood up straighter, took a deep breath, and walked towards the direction of the alley door. I knew if I looked back, I would see his chocolate eyes, and wouldn't be able to help myself by going over to him.

I knew if I turned around, I'd be going back to December, and a time and place where I was completely content.

"Layla!" I heard him call. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out fast enough, so I waited until he caught up to me, and place his hand on my arm, making him face me.

"Yes?" I asked.

He bent down and kissed my cheek. "You're forgiven," he whispered. I nodded once, biting my lip to keep from crying. He gave me a heartfelt smile, then turned around and walked back to his family.

I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't hurt when he put his arm around her. Or when he kissed her like he used to kiss me. Or when I saw that he had a little boy, and could already see another one on the way. Or when I knew it would never be me.

Or when I could see happiness practically flowing off of him that was only familiar when I saw him pull pranks when we were at school. Or when he turned at me, and winked with the familiar goofiness that I had fallen in love with.

I looked over their table, and saw our old friends watching me. I gave them an honest to goodness smile, then turned my back to them, and walked out of the club.

I felt the cold whip at my hair and body, but just smiled, and walked down the sidewalk, feeling happy, content, and alive…..


End file.
